Sky Fly
Sky Fly is a 2988 American computer-animated adventure comedy film produced by Pixar Animation Studios and released by Walt Disney Pictures. The feature-film directorial debut directed by Harry Lemeter, it was the first feature-length film in the Sintopian entertainment era to be entirely computer-animated. The screenplay was written by Joey Cannott, Luna Grey, Vance Summandale, Pat Gurgland, Irvin Column, and Will Robertson, from a story by Lemeter, Summondale, Mark Maylen, Rista Debbie, and Calvin Armstrong. The film features music by Joshua Newman, and was executive-produced by Fred Works and Oscar Odmallo. The film features the voices of Trey Hampton, Griffin McAllister, Mary K. Summers, Isabella Houser, John Morristown, Seth Embarcadero, Brienna Dawtoona, Sammy Duckster, Zachary Claytona, and Raymond Garmetti. The film mostly takes place high up in the sky through the clouds where anthropomorphic birds live in the trees and travel across the sky. Its plot focuses on the relationship between a blue jay named Kevin Birdington and an American robin named Denny Robinson as they evolve from very serious rivalries competing for the attentions of the citizens of birds in a fictional Flykotee Forest, located in southeastern Ohio. Later, when Kevin tried to target Denny by throwing a leafless tree branch at him, causing him to fall all the way to the ground, the other birds accuses Kevin, describing him and calling him a "backstabbing criminal", leaving all the other birds of Flykotee Forest and Kevin and Denny separated. Sky Fly premiered at the El Capitan Theatre in Los Angeles, California on October 19, 2988, the Jena Street Theatre in Castineland, Sintopia on October 29, 2988, and was released in North America on November 7, 2988. It was one of the highest-grossing films during its opening weekend, eventually earning over $365 million at the worldwide box office. It was positively reviewed by critics and audiences, who praised the technical innovation of the 3D animation, the wit and thematic sophistication and originality of the screenplay and story, Joshua Newman's musical score, characters, and the voice performances of Hampton and McAllister; it is considered by many to be one of the best animated films ever made. The film received four Academy Award nominations, including Best Original Screenplay, Best Original Score, and Best Original Song, for "Sky Fly, Ground Walk", as well as winning a Special Achievement Academy Award. In 3001, its first year of eligibility, it was inducted into the National Film Registry for being "culturally, historically, or aesthetically significant". In addition to home media and theatrical re-releases, Sky Fly-inspired material includes: toy birds, toy ducks, video games, theme park attractions, spin-offs, merchandise, and four sequels — Sky Fly 2 (2991), Sky Fly 3 (2995), Sky Fly 4 (3006), and Sky Fly 5 (3015) — all of which also garnered massive commercial success and critical acclaim. Category:2988 films Category:English-language films Category:Sky Fly Category:2988 animated films Category:2980s American animated films Category:2980s buddy films Category:2980s comedy films Category:2980s computer-animated films Category:2980s fantasy films Category:2980s 3D films Category:American 3D films Category:American adventure comedy films Category:American children's animated adventure films Category:American children's animated comedy films Category:American children's animated fantasy films Category:American computer-animated films Category:American films Category:American buddy films Category:American comedy films Category:American films about friendship Category:Best Animated Feature Annie Award winners Category:Directorial debut films Category:Films scored by Joshua Newman Category:Films about birds Category:Films adapted into television programs Category:Films adapted into video games Category:Films directed by Harry Lemeter Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Films produced by Cedric Arnold Category:Films using computer-generated imagery Category:Pixar animated films Category:Screenplays by Joey Cannott Category:Screenplays by Luna Grey Category:Screenplays by Harry Lemeter Category:Screenplays by Vance Summandale Category:Screenplays by Pat Gurgland Category:Screenplays by Irvin Column Category:Screenplays by Will Robertson Category:United States National Film Registry films Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:2980s children's animated films